1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet type helmet in which a shield plate is supported on both sidewalls of a cap body for opening and closing a window, and an air intake hole is provided in a front wall of the cap body above the window to introduce air from a forward direction into the cap body when the shield plate is in its closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a jet type helmet of the above type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-94924 (94924/88).
When a wearer of the jet type helmet travelling on a motorcycle is in a stooped position with the shield plate of the helmet at its closed position in which the shield plate covers the window, it is difficult to introduce a travelling wind inside the shield plate, and the wearer's breath touches an inner surface of the shield plate to cloud up the same.